


Blood Red

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot, Party, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27308365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz attends a task force Halloween party hosted by Reddington at his latest safe house. Their costumes and the festivities cause Liz and Reddington to be more playful and flirtatious, and one thing leads to another.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by "Tastes Like Spring" by heatherpeters. I love the idea of a vampire Red!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz felt self-conscious as she knocked on the door to Reddington’s latest safe house. She shivered as the cold breeze went up her legs, which were only covered by thigh-high stockings. Her dress barely went past her butt cheeks. The door opened and Ressler appeared in a Superman costume; his eyes widened as he looked at her outfit.

“Liz, come in. You must be freezing in that…” Ressler said, stepping aside and gesturing to her scanty dress.

Liz smirked wryly.

“Thanks. Yes, I _am_ freezing!” Liz said, still shivering and rubbing her arms.

“Have some punch and get warmed up.” Ressler said.

Dembe, dressed as Frankenstein’s monster, came up to her and hugged her.

“Glad you’re here, Elizabeth. Raymond has been excitedly awaiting your arrival.” Dembe said.

“Oh. Really? Um…well, I’m here now.” Liz said nervously.

Liz greeted Samar and Aram, who were dressed up as Princess Leia and Han Solo.

“Did Aram talk you into this costume?” Liz asked humorously.

“Actually, it was my idea!” Samar said amusedly.

Liz laughed and noticed Aram’s lovestruck expression as he looked at Samar.

“You’re so cute together.” Liz said delightedly.

Red turned and saw Lizzie, and his heart skipped a beat. She was scantily clad in a sexy French maid costume, which was unexpected. Lizzie gave Harold a hug; he was dressed as the lion from The Wizard of Oz, which she clearly found amusing. She was laughing and smiling, then she finally came closer. Liz’s eyes met Reddington’s and they smiled at each other as she approached him.

“A French maid?” Red asked, thoroughly checking out her legs.

Liz was a little embarrassed.

“I waited til the last minute to go shopping for a costume, and I had to take what was left.” Liz said.

“What did you _want_ to dress up as?” Red asked.

“Carmen Sandiego, or maybe Ripley from Alien.” She said.

“I can see that. But personally, I think this is a _much_ better choice.” He said suavely.

“You would.” She said sassily.

Liz scrutinized Reddington; he was in a fancy three-piece suit, which was typical of him.

“Where’s _your_ costume?” Liz asked.

“Right here.” Red said, turning and picking up a black cape with red lining.

Red donned the cape and clasped it to his suit jacket collar. Lizzie was smiling amusedly.

“That’s it? Just a cape?” She asked.

“And these fangs.” He said, brandishing the set of vampire teeth from his pocket.

“Oh!” She giggled.

Red smiled and put them back in his pocket.

“You’re not gonna wear your set of Dracula teeth?” Liz asked.

“Nah. I’ll whip it out later for a bit of fun…” Red said.

That sounded naughty. Liz shyly looked away for a moment.

“Oh, okay.” She said embarrassedly.

Red chuckled.

“I’m glad you’re here, Lizzie.” He said, then he opened his arms to hug her.

Lizzie stepped closer and they embraced each other. Red subtly sniffed Lizzie’s sweetly scented hair; she smelled as sweet as candy.

“You smell edible.” Red said.

“Thanks.” Liz said softly, feeling flattered.

They pulled back and looked at one another.

“Remind me to eat you later, with my fangs.” Red said flirtatiously.

“…Um…” Liz responded, unsure of what to say, then Samar stepped close to them.

“Here, have some more punch.” Samar said, handing Liz and Reddington some full glasses.

“Thank you, Princess…what was it, Lilah?” Red said, and the women laughed; they found his lack of pop culture knowledge endearing.

“Leia.” Samar corrected.

“Ah, that’s right, thank you.” Red said.

Lizzie smirked cutely at him, and he was enchanted for several moments. Samar made her exit and went back to Aram. 

“I haven’t exactly had time to indulge in movies over the years.” Red said.

“I know. It’s cute.” Liz said.

“Thanks.” He said sheepishly.

They stood silently, looking at each other and trying to think of what to say next. Red surveyed Lizzie’s revealing costume again.

“Where did you find that costume? Was it a…kinky little boutique, or…?” Red said.

“No! It was a Halloween store.” Liz said incredulously.

Liz noticed that Reddington’s gaze travelled down her legs once more and back up to her cleavage before finally landing on her face. His jaw tensed and he appeared intrigued; _enticed_ was probably a more accurate description.

“Would you care to walk with me…around the mansion?” Red asked.

Liz felt nervous and excited by the idea.

“Sure.” Liz said in an eager yet nervous manner. They put their drinks down on a table.

Liz took Reddington’s arm when he offered it to her, then they began strolling down a hallway. It was becoming quieter as they distanced themselves from the party. Reddington’s cape flowed gently as they walked; it suited him, actually. It just looked like part of his fancy old-world attire.

“You know, I _have_ occasionally seen films, when I’ve had time. I’ve seen some old Dracula movies. I could always relate to those. A well-dressed man, alone in the world because he’s secretly a monster…” Red said; he was half-joking, but there was a sad truth to it.

“Don’t say that. You’re not a monster, and you’re not alone.” Liz said sternly.

“Thank you, Lizzie.” He said, then they turned a corner into another corridor.

“I also liked how his victims were the most beautiful women. They behaved as if his bite was…an act of seduction. You’d think it would be rather painful, but it always looked erotic.” Red added.

Liz’s heart rate increased as she listened to Reddington. She felt him stop walking, so she stopped, too. He stepped closer in front of her and she backed up against the wall. Reddington leaned in and Liz tilted her head to give him access to her neck. It all happened so fast, she instinctively reacted.

“ _Oh!”_ Liz almost squealed in surprise as she felt two sharp points against her neck.

As much as she was startled, she found it arousing. Reddington pulled away and Liz gasped when she saw blood on his lips; she touched her neck and glimpsed red liquid on her fingers. He chuckled and pulled the fangs out.

“It’s _fake blood_ , Lizzie—It’s just corn syrup and red food colouring! I wanted to prank you.” Red said.

Liz’s shock wore off quickly and it was replaced by anger. She hit his upper arm.

“You scared me!” She scolded.

"Did you think I was really a vampire?" He teased.

"No! I thought you injured me." She said.

“Sorry.” He said, although he was smirking.

“It’s not funny. And you got fake blood all over me?!” She said, looking at her shoulder, trying to see the fake blood.

“It’s a tiny drop, just on your neck. Calm down, I’ll make it better…” Red said, putting his hands on Lizzie’s shoulders to soothe her.

Lizzie went quiet and she allowed him to come closer, so he leaned in and began kissing and licking the corn syrup from her neck. Red heard Lizzie sigh shakily in response, and her hands rested on his chest.

Liz couldn’t believe Reddington was passionately kissing her neck. It felt so amazing, she was immediately turned on; she felt warm and fuzzy all over, and her lower abdomen tensed with arousal. Liz’s eyes remained closed as she got lost in the sensation of Reddington’s warm, wet kisses tickling her sensitive skin. When he stopped, she languished the absence of his mouth; she opened her eyes and dazedly looked at him. Red felt his erection become even more restricted by his clothes as it grew. Lizzie’s blue eyes blazed with lust under her doll-like lashes. His flirtation obviously had the desired effect on her.

Liz felt weak in the knees.

“…Was that…another trick? To get a reaction out of me?” Liz asked suspiciously.

“No. No trick. Feel me…” Red rumbled as he coaxed her hand to the bulge in the front of his trousers.

Liz whimpered quietly in excitement as she felt how hard he was.

“And what kind of reaction did I get out of you, Lizzie?” Red asked quietly, still close to her face.

Lizzie took a breath.

“I’m horny, and I’m getting wet…” She said, blushing a little.

Red was surprised when Lizzie pulled his hand towards her crotch; it was his turn to feel the effect he had on her. She guided his hand up between her thighs, under her extremely short dress, so he gently pressed his fingers against her crotch. Her panties were very warm and damp. Liz trembled and her legs felt like they were going to give way.

“Can we…go find one of the bedrooms?” Liz asked.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Red said flirtatiously.

Liz put her hand on Reddington’s arm to support herself while she stepped away from the wall; she still felt shaky and nervous as they walked further down the corridor together.

“Will the others find us?” Liz asked.

“No, good old Frankenstein will keep them at bay.” Red said.

Liz glanced over at him.

“You told Dembe to keep everyone busy when we go off somewhere to have sex?!” She asked embarrassedly.

“Using different wording, _yes_.” He said.

Liz was a little annoyed with Reddington for being so smug and presuming she would fall for his seduction. On the other hand, however, he had presumed right, and they would have privacy while Dembe kept the party going. Red opened a heavy wooden door and escorted Lizzie into a luxurious bedroom. He turned the lights on, then he closed and locked the door.

“There. We have complete privacy, Lizzie. It’s just the two of us, an enormous bed, and some fangs…” Red said suavely as he removed his cape and draped it over the back of a chair.

Liz felt intrigued and aroused by the idea of bringing the fangs into the situation.

“Um…Can you wear the fangs again…for a while? No more fake blood though, okay?” Liz said.

“Certainly. Don’t worry, I won’t use any more fake blood…I only had the one capsule.” He said, then he wiped the fangs with a silk handkerchief and put them on.

Liz studied Reddington; she smirked adoringly while appreciating his eccentricity. The fangs were subtle and they looked real; they weren’t silly or absurd. He stepped close in front of her.

“Well now, it seems a maid has wandered into my lair…” Red said playfully.

Lizzie giggled coyly, so he caressed her cheek, encouraging her to maintain eye contact with him.

“I’m going to take you, on the bed…” Red said quietly.

“I’ll give myself to you, Raymond.” Liz purred.

Red realized this was more than role-play; Lizzie’s expression was earnest as she rubbed his chest.

“You’re making me hard again…” Red rumbled.

“Let me see.” Liz urged.

Liz stared dreamily at Reddington as he undid his vest and untucked his shirt. She went to unzip the back of her costume.

“I’d love it if you left the costume on, sweetheart…minus your panties, of course.” Red said.

Liz felt her cheeks flush warmly; she reached under her dress and pulled her black lace panties down until she could step out of them. She then watched Reddington unzip his trousers. The suspense was unbearable, but then Reddington revealed his erection to her.

“Oh, _Red_ …” Liz said lustfully, eyeing his perfect member.

Red was slightly smug after getting that response from Lizzie. He took his pants, underwear and socks off.

“Lay on the bed.” Red said, and Lizzie eagerly crawled onto the bed in her cute little maid dress.

“Come and get me.” Liz purred.

Lizzie rubbed her neck and exposed it to him, then she opened her legs. Red became ravenous at the sight of her offering herself to him. He quickly positioned himself overtop of her and grazed her neck with his vampire fangs, eliciting a sexual moan from her. Liz was dizzyingly aroused by the sensations of Reddington’s mouth on her neck, the pointy fangs threatening to hurt, and his warm, weighty manhood rubbing against her intimate flesh. She clutched his back and took fistfuls of his shirt, pulling him closer; they were pressed harder against each other, and she whimpered. Red bit Lizzie’s neck more firmly, allowing the fangs to dig into her skin slightly; she responded with the sweetest mewl of excitement. He couldn’t hold off any longer.

Liz felt Reddington lift up and reach down between their bodies; she was thrilled when he rubbed her with his tip. She was quivering with anticipation as he teased her for a few moments, then he pressed inside her. Liz moaned and her eyes fluttered shut as Reddington gently moved in and out, lubricating himself with her wetness. He thrust deeply, and they both groaned breathily with pleasure. Red was exquisitely enveloped by Lizzie’s wet silky walls. He stayed deep inside her while he gyrated, pressing against her walls including her g-spot. Lizzie trembled and became breathless. Several moments later, she made an adorable tiny whimper as she climaxed.

“Ohhh Lizzie…” Red breathed in her ear.

While her orgasm was fast and sudden, Liz wasn’t really surprised; Reddington drove her crazy. He could just _talk_ to her, and she’d likely climax.

“Do you want me to keep going, baby?” Red asked.

“ _Yes!”_ Liz said, grinding her hips.

Reddington thrust quickly but he was careful to not be too rough; he gave her somewhat shallow thrusts to continue stimulating her g-spot. He gave her exactly what she liked, and what she needed.

“Mm! Red, I…want you to come in me…” Liz said.

Red groaned in response and went faster. Lizzie was very tight and slippery, driving him close to the peak. Her breathing and whimpering became erratic again, and her walls tensed around him. Liz lifted her knees higher at Reddington’s sides, allowing him to thrust at a frantic pace. They were both getting continuous stimulation, and soon she saw stars. She cried out loudly this time when she reached her orgasm. Red lost his rhythm; a couple more thrusts and he was there. He groaned breathily and tensed up as he started coming. He spurted repeatedly into Lizzie with immense pleasure and gratification. He’d never had such a profoundly satisfying orgasm in all his years and experience. Lizzie did things to him he couldn’t even describe. He knew it was because they shared a deep, unbreakable bond that he’d lacked with other partners. It was beautiful.

When Red and Lizzie settled down and caught their breath, they looked at each other. He captured her mouth in a heated kiss, and she moaned as she felt his fangs on her lips. They kissed passionately, and Liz was still aroused. She subtly rocked her hips to feel the warm slippery sensation inside her. Reddington took the hint and ground his hips to give her more stimulation. He kept kissing her, giving her his fangs and his tongue, and moving with her until she tensed up with her third orgasm. Her thighs hugged his sides and she gripped his shirt at his back.

“Mmm!” Liz moaned blissfully.

“…You’re beautiful. I love you.” Red confessed.

“I love you too!” Liz said, then they kissed again and she held him tightly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz and Reddington rejoined the party looking somewhat disheveled. It was pretty obvious what had happened, but Ressler decided to rub it in, just to tease Liz.

“Your neck is all red…Like, blood red. What happened?” Ressler said.

Liz blushed almost as red as her dyed and slightly bruised neck.

“It’s Halloween. I ran into a vampire…” Liz quipped.

Red chuckled and refilled their glasses with punch.

**The End**


End file.
